Muriendo lento
by crepusculo.maniatic94
Summary: Isabella se siente terrible despues de la partida de Edward, y lo expresa en esta cancion, ella cree que la ah dejado por siempre y por otra chica, ¿pero sera eso cierto?, ¿volvera Edward? descubranlo aqui y porfa dejenme un review.


Nota: desafortunadamente los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si son propiedad de la increíble Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos jeje.

En esta ocasión me inspiro una canción que se llama "Muriendo Lento", originalmente la cantaba un grupo llamado Timbiriche, pero reciente mente un grupo cuyo nombre es Moderatto y en compañía de Belinda hicieron una versión mas rockera, así que les recomiendo las dos, si son tranquilos y románticos escuchen la primera, pero si son mas reventados la segunda.

Espero que la disfruten y que les guste mi pequeña historia.

**Bella Pov**

"**MURIENDO LENTO"**

_**Quizás no sientas lo que yo sentí  
Tal vez no hay lágrimas ni miedo  
Tal vez no piensas ni un momento en mí  
Tal vez hay alguien en tus sueños.**_

Aun no podía lidiar con el hecho de que Edward me había dejado para siempre, el siempre había sido y será mi razón para vivir, y ahora que se haba marchado no había razón para seguir, pero luego recordaba a Charlie y el dolor que le causaría si yo cometía alguna estupidez, por eso seguía con vida -claro si al modo en que ahora me encuentro se le podía llamar vida-.

Indiscutiblemente me encontraba desecha, se podría decir que estaba en un estado zombie, hacia lo necesario para sobrevivir y no me importaba.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el, en mi sol, que había desaparecido y que me había abandonado, para ya nunca volver.

Sus palabras aun rondaban alrededor de mi mente.

-Bella no quiero que me acompañes

-¿Tu…no…me…quieres?

-No

Y fue entonces que comprendí que había sido una tonta, al haberme enamorado tanto de el y con tanta facilidad, era obvio que esos meses junto a el no habían significado nada mas que compañía humana, y claro yo no lo culpaba, seguramente se había aburrido de mi por ser tan ordinaria y no tener nada en especial, seguramente se había ido a otro lugar con alguien mas interesante y mejor que yo, seguramente yo ya no tenia lugar en sus pensamientos y seguramente el no derramaba lágrimas por mi –aparte de que no podía llorar- porque ya no me quería.

_**¿Dónde esta el amor?  
¿Dónde esta tu corazón?**_

En repetidas ocasiones me había jurado amor eterno y me había dicho que aunque su corazón prácticamente estuviese muerto lo que sentía por mi lo revivía, pero ahora me di cuenta de que nada era cierto, siempre me había mentido, me había visto la cara de tonta y yo lo permití que es lo que mas me dolía, de verdad que era una estupida, por no darme cuenta antes y por no hacerle caso a mi madre respecto q que "nada es para siempre".

_**Te necesito ya nada es igual  
Y es que al pensarte todo me hace mal  
Si tú no estás dame una razón  
Para no morir lento, lento**__._

¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme?, ¿Por qué no simplemente me convertiste y me llevaste contigo?, las mismas preguntas venían a mi mente a cada segundo de mi miserable existencia y solo una respuesta me llegaba PORQUE YA NO TE AMA BELLA, PORQUE NUNCA TE AMO – contestaba mi maldito subconsciente- y tenia razón, el mismo me lo había demostrado con hechos y palabras aquella tarde que me abandono en el bosque.

Recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos me hacia miserable y me lastimaba a morir, pero aun peor era el hecho de intentar olvidarlo, porque sabia que nunca lo olvidaría, aun así pasaran 500 años, estoy segura de que en mi ora vida lo recordaría.

Ya nada es ni será igual, porque se llevo una parte vital de mi ser, una parte que ya nunca volverá, que se ha caído en un vació y roto en mil pedazos.

_**Dime qué debo hacer para olvidar  
Que alguien me escuche en el cielo  
Está tan roto ya mi corazón  
Cómo le digo que fue un juego**__._

Solamente un juego fui para ti Edward Cullen , un juego que te aburrió y abandonaste a su suerte sin pensar en sus sentimientos. Dame una solución para sacarte de mi mente, para entender que no volverás ,para aprender a odiarte, para volver a amar. Te fuiste de mi así de la nada rompiendo mi corazón en mil astillas que dañaron el resto de mi ser.

_**¿Dónde está el ayer?  
¿Dónde está el amor?  
¿Dónde está tu corazón?**_

Extraño todo lo que pasamos juntos, extraño tus labios tus brazos y tu frió pecho, pero se que no volverás y me pregunto donde estarás, si acaso volverás , si me amaras y si tu corazón aun existirá.

_**No te pareces nada a quien yo amé  
Y lentamente se me va la fe.**_

Te desconozco totalmente, no eres quien creí que eras, al principio eras tan dulce, tierno, amoroso y sobre protector que con el simple hecho de verte me derretía por ti, pero ese día fuiste arrogante, egoísta, distante y frió que aun creo que fue una pesadilla, que ni tiene fin porque a todos lados me persigue.

_**Si tú no estás dame una razón  
Para no morir lento, lento.**_

Estando sin ti, todo se me dificulta, me siento morir, pero de una forma demasiado lenta, que le abre el paso al dolor y al pesar, al recordar los momentos de intensa felicidad, de un indudable amo que ya se murió y que no volverá, pues enterrado esta.

_**Soplaba el viento a nuestro favor  
Y tocábamos el cielo  
Mira mis ojos y dime si es verdad  
Que nuestro amor llegó al final.**_

No te puedo negar que no todo era perfecto, pero las cosas iban bien, después de James y lo ocurrido con Jasper nada malo había cedido, era como si el destino nos estuviera dando un respiro, pero tenias que arruinarlo todo. S i es que ya no me quieres necesito una sola cosa : que tengas el valor de volver a decirme que me detestas y que conmigo ya ni quieres estar.

_**¿Dónde está el ayer?  
¿Dónde está el amor?  
¿Dónde esta tu corazón?**_

Añoro con todo mí ser que vuelvas y que contigo regrese el Edward al que amo, el Edward que me hace reír y me consuela da la mejor forma que puede.

_**Te necesito ya nada es igual  
Y es que al pensarte todo me hace mal.**_

Tu maldito recuerdo me persigue día y noche sin darme descanso o respiro alguno, se ha convertido en mi sombra y como una película de horror cada que cierro los ojos veo los momentos que junto pasamos.

_**Si tú no estás dame una razón  
Para no morir lento, lento.**_

Ya me harte de siempre cumplir la tonta promesa de mantenerme con vida, cuando tu ya haz roto la tuya, quisiera saltar de un acantilado sumamente peligroso, pero decid una forma que es mas rápida, un corte en mis venas y poco a poco se apagaría mi vida.

_**No te pareces nada a quien yo amé  
Y lentamente se me va la fe.**_

Quisiera poder recordarte como la persona más perfecta y amorosa que conocí, pero tus palabras me han destruido, en tan pocos días cambiaste tanto que no me lo puedo creer aun, es como una pesadilla que apenas esta comenzando y no tiene una fecha para acabar.

_**Si tú no estás dame una razón  
Para no morir lento, lento, lento, lento**_

Espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo que realmente sientes, y vuelvas por mí, no me importa si tengo que dar mi alma, con tal de estar junto a ti, no me importaría morir para vivir por siempre.

De repente oí unos pasos en mi habitación, al principio me asuste , pero luego comprendí que podría ser Charlie registrando que me encontrara bien, antes de irse al trabajo, así que me quite las cobijas de encima, y lo vi., estaba parado en frente de mi cama, observándome como antes lo hacia, a lo que no pude resistir y salí corriendo hacia sus brazos, sin pensarlo el me acurruco en su pecho, se sentó en la mecedora y a mi en su regazo.

-Lamento tanto haberte dejado Bella, no sabes lo que eh sufrido estando lejos de ti

-Yo también lamento tu partida

-Han sido días horribles, pero no mas, eh venido por ti, nos vamos

-¿En serio? – No quería , mas bien no podía creerlo, pensaba que esto seria un sueño, uno hermoso- No esto es mentira ¿cierto? Es un sueño y luego despertare y tu no estarás

-Tonta Bella, no es un sueño y para que veas te lo voy a demostrar – se acerco a mi y me beso, no era un beso normal, era uno lleno de deseo, amor y necesidad. Como siempre el fe el que paro-

-Respira Bella, ves como no es un sueño

-Quiero creerlo, pero todo lo que dijiste…

-Fue mentira, no puedo creer que hayas pensado que era verdad, todo lo que dije fue una gran mentira, porque te amo demasiado, mas de lo nunca amare, todo eso fueron puras mentiras, tuve que decirlas porque pensé que si te dejaba todo seria mas fácil para ti y talvez las cosas volverían a ser como lo eran antes de que me conocieras, pero Alice vio que no era así, por eso decidí volver, además yo ya no podía vivir sin ti un día mas

-Pues si fue mentira, debes ser un gran actor, pero es que sonabas tan convincente, me haz lastimado demasiado Edward

-Lo se mi ángel y eso es algo que nunca me perdonare, pero después de tu transformación nos iremos un tiempo con el clan de Tanya…

-Espera ¿haz dicho después de mi transformación?

-Si lo eh dicho, quiero tenerte por siempre conmigo y esa es la única forma de que así sea sin que corras peligro

- Oh Edward, soy tan feliz, creí que me dejabas por siempre y por otra

-Tonterías, no lo vuelvas a pensar nunca, tu eres la única a la que amo y siempre amare, pero antes hay una ultima petición que quiero que cumplas

-Dila

-Pero prométeme que la cumplirás

-Claro que la cumpliré

-Siendo así Isabella Marie Swan ¿ te casarías conmigo? – Dijo arrodillándose y sosteniendo en frente mió una cajita con un bello anillo de diamantes-

-Pe…pe..pero

-Lo prometiste

-Lo se , pero no creí que fuera esto

-Entiendo, si no quieres tal vez en unos años más

Ver su cara llena de dolor y desilusión hizo que me doliera tanto el corazón que creí que lloraría hasta reventar, pero me calme a mi misma en mi subconsciente y me puse a pensar en todo lo que Edward había hecho por mí y en lo mucho que lo amaba, así que respondí

-Acepto, acepto casarme contigo

Entonces su cara se ilumino de inmediato y en sus ojos había un brillo que no veía desde hacia mucho tiempo y fue entonces que supe que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, porque a mi como que no me agrado mucho, pero de alguna forma me tenia que entretener estos dias jeje, espero poder pronto actualizar el otro fic, solo espero me dejen un reviem para saber si les gusto o que me digan que les parecio.**


End file.
